


A warm light

by Ranibow1



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Also Depressed Mizki, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Aromantic, Bisexual Male Character, Demisexuality, Depressed Yuma, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, I’m crying writing the tags, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, hopefully not too slow, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranibow1/pseuds/Ranibow1
Summary: Yuma is a depressed guy that spends most of his time in his house. He gets a text from his ex, Lily, about a girl that caught her eye, Mizki,. The 2 meet and  um I think they have a spark idk. Find out next time on dragon ba- I mean this fanfic
Relationships: VY1 Mizki/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), VY2 Yuma & Lily





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite ships. Just a simple story to help me write my main story

Mizki was a quiet girl. She always kept to herself and never had any serious relationships, romantic or not. She had dated before but most guys broke up with her because of her quietness and brutal honesty. Yuma rarely left his house or even his room. He spent most of his time on his computer. Both of them were quite though and for the same reason, a lack of trust.


	2. Pre meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma gets a text from his ex and goes to see Mizki

“Today is just another day“ is what Yuma thought until he got a text. “Lily, my ex?” Yuma questioned. “So I meet this girl at the train station and she’s really cute and nice and I think you’ll like her. Maybe you’ll actually like her instead of me :p p.s no I’m not trying to rekindle an old flame lol”. Yuma didn’t think much of it and went back onto Steam. He went to click on a game then his phone rang again. “Picture from Lily (ex)”. When he went to view it was Mizki. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, a pink dress, and a fan. It was the complete opposite of Lily. “Here’s a picture if you want don’t believe me, her name is mizki. She’s at the train station by the sewing shop”. Yuma didn’t wanna go but went for some reason. This was the first time he had gotten all prepared since Lily. When he got there, sure enough Mizki and Lily were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man that episode sucked they didn’t even talk, lame- Lily


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma and Mizki meet with a spark? Something like that but smaller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay character interactions

There she was Mizki. “See I told you so, imma leave so you guys can do whatever, peace” said Lily walking back home. Yuma was nervous, really nervous. Seeing someone this pretty, during one of the worst times in his life, plus his pre existing anxiety disorder made him shaky and sweaty. “Um h-h-h-he-he-hello M-M-M-Mizki, h-h-how a-a-a-ar-are you” said Yuma trying not to have a mental breakdown. “Oh im okay I guess, you?” Said Mizki without a second thought.” Me! Um b-been b-b-better b-been wo-worse” said Yuma tugging at his tie trying not to stutter. “Your name is Yuma right” she said looking at the road. “Y-yep t-the one a-and lonely I MEAN o-only” he said try not to bang his head into the wall. “Can we talk at the sewing store tomorrow at 5pm” she said looking at Yuma. “Um s-sure” said Yuma backing away “I don’t know why you would wanna talk to someone like me” he thought to himself and nearly blurted out. “Alright take care” she said as she boarded the train. Time slowed down for Yuma, seeing the wind from the train blowing on her hair and clothes made him blush slightly. Not enough for Mizki to notice though as she boarded the train. Main I suck at writing romance. Please tell me how you guys do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s cool, I guess i dunno- Mizki


	4. Sewing shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people talk about their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like this

The two meet at the sewing shop. Dressed similar yet in different clothes. Yuma had talked him self up before hand, still he knew he would stutter but it was a start “Yuma you’re early, didn’t expect that” said Mizki as the entered the shop. It was nice, simple, and quite in there. Only Yuma, Mizki, an old couple, and the staff were there. “W-why d-did you b-b-bring me here” Yuma said with little confidence. “Just wanted to say some things, that’s all” she said looking down”. “I just wanted to let you know that I probably won’t date you, relationships especially romantic ones have never been my strong suit, but you seem nice so I at least want to be friends” she said with confidence. “Un I’ve never been good with relationships either” he said effortlessly. Yuma was surprised by himself when he didn’t stutter, the words just came right out. The two talked about simple things, coffee, pets, food. “Hey I like talking to you, can I have your number” Mizki said as they were leaving. “Oh um s-sure” he said. Yuma noticed his stuttering was back but didn’t really care. He had a friend and that was all that mattered to him. Please teach me how to write romance and character interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a crush- Yuma   
> Really, ha- Lily.  
> Calm down you two- Mizki


	5. Notes and stuff feel free to ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes

1: It’s Lily who is Aromantic 2 this is an some what unintentional slow burn because writing is hard. 3 Mizki is demi that’s why her romantic relationship sucks. 4 Yuma is bi with a preference towards woman. Also please tell me how to write cause I can’t lol


	6. Mizki’s friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizki tells Gumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just stalling for time cause I’m thinking for Yuma and Mizki’s relationship.

After meeting at the sewing shop, Mizki decided to tell her only real friend, Gumi, about. She dialed her number. “Hello, is this Gumi” “It is, how did everything go” “Alright, he seemed to take me not wanting to date well enough” “Are you sure you don’t wanna date him” “*sigh* yes I am, anything new with you” “Not really just making dinner for Ryuto(Gachapoid)”” Alright take care, love you” Love you too, and your boyfriend” Mizki hung up instead of responding and went about her day as normal though the conservation she had with Yuma replayed in her head as it did in Yuma’s. Man writing is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he’s your boyfriend- Gumi  
> Don’t make me regret being your friend- Mizki


	7. Yuma’s thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While lying in his bed he thinks about Mizki and what she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I’m begging you, teach me how to write

Yuma sat down on his bed before lying down and looking at his fan. Mizki words echoed in his ears. “How come she didn’t wanna date me, was it me or her” Yuma said still looking at the fan. “I should text her” he said getting up. “Um hi it’s me, Yuma, uh I was just wondering why you don’t wanna date me, is it me or is it you. Um only respond if you want to” he pressed send very slowing and with hesitation. Yuma rolled down his sleeve, his scare had just about faded. He rolled down his sleeve and thought to himself, “if you cut yourself you won’t be able to see Mizki” over and over. Of course that wasn’t true, there was nothing stopping his from cutting himself and seeing Mizki but he wanted a motivation to stop cutting himself. Besides it met he could wear short sleeved shirts and it was starting to get hotter outside. Please tell me how to write I’m begging you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man she’s really cute and nice, too bad she doesn’t wanna date- Yuma  
> Mm, did you say something- Mizki   
> What no! I didn’t anything not a thing at all- Yuma


End file.
